


Missing him

by Meowbears



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Light Bondage, Light Dom/sub, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:41:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21763930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowbears/pseuds/Meowbears
Summary: Graham knew you missed him. He knew from the moment you jumped him when he walked in. Sheriff Graham Humbert knew exactly how he affected you.Biologically female reader. A bit of aftercare in the end if you're into that.
Relationships: Huntsman | Sheriff Graham/You
Kudos: 8





	Missing him

Graham knew you missed him. He knew from the moment you jumped him when he walked in. Sheriff Graham Humbert knew exactly how he affected you. You had made many rules for the bedroom, one you both agreed on was neither of you could climax without the other present or listening. You agreed teasing and edging was fine, as long as you didnt cum. You had a day off, meaning to clean up the house a bit, however it mostly ended up with you fantasizing about him fucking you everywhere you cleaned. At one point, you couldn't remember where you stopped, you ended up naked in the bedroom, teasing and edging until you were soaked. When it was time for him to come home, you threw on some lingerie, soaking through it quickly, and waited at the door.  
“Princess? Im ho-” his greeting was interrupted by your lips pressing to his hard. It only took him a moment before he quickly kissed back, wrapping his arms around you. He paused when he felt bare skin, pushing you away slightly, eyeing you hungrily, smirking at you. You gave a cute, innocent little smile, quickly prancing away to the bedroom, knowing he would follow.  
Graham watched as you purposefully swayed your hips a bit more than normal, before he hung up his jacket and followed after you. Once in the bedroom, you laid on the bed, simply watching him. Graham took his time, teasing you, calmly pulling his holster and badge off, pulling off his vest, loosening his tie. You couldn't help but trail your hand between your legs as you watched him strip, rubbing yourself through the damp panties. Graham paused when he noticed where your hand was, smirking slightly, continuing his calm and slow pace, he pulled his tie off, then unbuttoned his shirt, he slowed down more the lower he got, watching you.  
You whined slightly, rubbing at your slit before moving to your clit, practically begging him to hurry up with the look you gave him. Graham chuckled at your enthusiasm, but continued his tortuous pace, pulling off his shirt and tossing it aside, slipping out of his jeans, leaving him in his boxer briefs, which were restraining his hard cock. Graham crawled over you, pulling your hand away from your dripping pussy, leaning down to kiss you. You slide your hands over as much of him as you could, enjoying the feel of him after missing him all day. As excited as Graham was, he wanted to tease you more, he leaned over to the nightstand, digging through a pouch on his belt, pulling out handcuffs, he smiled at you when you whined.  
“I know princess,” he said, kissing you quickly, before pulling your hands up to the headboard pulling the handcuffs through the bars, clicking them over your wrists, “But you know it feels better when you're vulnerable,” he continues, before smiling and testing your restraints, “Are they too tight?” he asks, kissing your forehead when you shake your head and whine. He smirks a bit, kissing over your neck, finding your sweet spot and sucking over it, nibbling slightly, making the fading mark a bit brighter. He listened to the sighs and whimpers that spilled from your mouth, kissing down to your chest, he slid a hand around you, managing to unclasp your bra, he pushed it up. Kissing over your breasts gently, before wrapping his lips around your nipple, biting down after sucking for a bit, causing you to gasp and hiss slightly. He moves to the other after licking over it to soothe it, giving the same treatment to the other nipple. He slid a hand down your body, giving you a surprised look when he found how damp your panties were.  
“I've been teasing myself all day,” you explain innocently, “I couldn't help but think about you while I was cleaning all over… i kept picturing how you'd fuck me in the rooms,” you add, groaning as he rubs your slit through your underwear. He quickly pulls off your underwear, getting a bit impatient himself. He slides a finger into you, pumping a few times and rubbing your walls, before pulling his hand away and slipping it into his mouth.  
He groaned at your taste, “Fuck, lass… you really did a number today,” he hummed, smirking. You groaned softly at his words, thrusting your hips a bit, causing him to chuckle as he sat back to pull off his underwear, leaning back over you, rubbing his tip over your slit, teasing you again, causing you to whine. Graham grinned, nipping at your neck before sliding into you. He easily slipped inside your heat, groaning at the feeling, “So wet,” he moaned, slowly pulling back about halfway, before sliding in again quickly. He slowly increased his speed as your moans increased, grunting and growling in your ear, pausing to pull your legs up over his shoulders, hitting deeper inside you. His hand slid down, rubbing your clit with a thumb, using the wetness dripping out of you to make it easier, quick and tight circles caused your moans to jump in pitch.  
“Please… please… please,” you whined, begging him to let you cum.  
“C’mon love… cum for me,” he grunted, slamming into you harder, he groaned as your hot cunt clenched around him as you came, he thrusted a few more times, unable to stop himself from spilling inside of you, groaning. You both panted, he caught his breath quicker than you, slowly pulling out of you before grabbing the keys and unlocking your restraints, gently kissing your wrists and rubbing the slightly red marks, kissing you softly and getting up, “You okay?” he asks, smiling when you nod, he pulls on his underwear and grabs a few granola bars and a bottle of water, before crawling into bed and pulling you into him, gently petting your hair. He hums a tune quietly, “So you missed me huh?” he says, chuckling slightly. Watching you yawn and feeling tired himself, he let you pull off your bra the rest of the way, then continued cuddling you while you both fell asleep.


End file.
